To Love a Broken and Unbeating Heart
by PoetryOpensTheHeart
Summary: The cracks in his perfect image began long before that, but now spread from fingertip to fingertip, toe to head and wound around his heart until he was positive at this rate that he would surly die. Let the war between Wizards and Vampires begin.


Author's note: My name is Rachel, I love to write and I found this cross-over about four hours ago and began writing, I have yet to read any other stories anyone has written on this cross because I do not want to unintentionally steal anyone's ideas. So any sort of similarities between my story and another's would be a complete coincidence. Please enjoy and review with ways to improve! Thanks!

Also: please note that this chapter will be shorter than upcoming chapters, do not worry!

Immobile. She was trapped in her own body, like those frozen in the ice in Dante's ninth circle of hell. Betrayal led those forever frozen in the icy depths of hell to their fate, but what had led her to this? Acid filled her veins, burning her from the inside out, as she helplessly endured her punishment. With her mind ablaze with a fresh coat of pain, she knew she deserved this.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

The room was packed like a tin of sardines; the salt was drifting throughout the room, biting the air like the wind which fought the waves in an ongoing battle outside their current location. Harry found himself dozing off in thought more than he paid attention, but this was no surprise. He was in another world, another place, anywhere but here where he was expected to lead. Suddenly, he stood up, his seat burned and he began to speak to the crowd that had gathered to rely on him. Taking control of the day, he prepared all the participants to the best extent possible, and hoped that his best would be good enough. The training had been extremely condensed, if he thought it was intense to teach the D.A. then he was more than overwhelmed preparing his classmates for the Dark Lord. Training that would usually require years had been pressed into the molds of mere months. After the speech, the room dispensed into the dining area, and only two remained.

"I'm sorry."

"It's…okay…"

He couldn't even look at her…

She couldn't even look at him…

Their minds scratched, like a record that could not continue, just stuck in the same spot, over, over, over, over, over, over again.

_Harry still felt her hot breath on his neck as he hoisted her up, flipping her over and pinning her down. They both knew this was wrong but it was pure animal. Their need increased as he pushed down her shorts an-_

"Why did you do it?" Ginny asked desperately, her heartbreak splayed in front of him like a feast of despair. She watched as the question flipped on his mind, like a television she watched the scene unfold, hitting static. "Who is she?" Ginny again probed, but the same reaction occurred.

"I felt so much pressure to be perfect…I'm so sorry Gin, plea-" Harry's plead was abruptly cut off by the woman he had wronged.

"You know, I thought I could sit here and listen to this but I just cannot handle this right now!" Ginny stood up and sprinted from the room overflowing with tears.

_He slid himself into her slowly, filling her physically to fill himself emotionally. His mind was as blank as an untouched canvas as he let his body run his movements. By this time he was running on pure instinct, and when it was all over he was broken open and filled to the rim with regret. Staring into her eyes, they both felt the force of their actions hit them like the night bus. Harry had just cheated on Ginny. _

"_I won't tell if you won't…" she had whispered, and Harry numbly nodded, unaware if he even had had any reaction to the question in the first place._

The cracks in his perfect image began long before that, but now spread from fingertip to fingertip, toe to head and wound around his heart until he was positive at this rate that he would surly die.

Ginny was his world and he had thrown it away in a stupid mistake, was the unknown really saving the unknowing from pain? Or multiplying it to the extent that the out of proportion sin becomes monstrous? He told her, but she already knew. She. Already. Knew. Harry told Ginny of his transgression before he even had the chance to wash his hands clean. He believed that he would never forget the look in her eyes as he watched her heart shatter in his arms.

* * *

Ginny slammed her diary shut, the newly laid ink had not yet dried, but it was no matter, it merely matched the soaking tears that stumbled down her cheeks. Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute; she was expected to fight soon. How was she expected to fight back Death Eaters when she could not even fight back her tears?

She threw the diary open again in a sweep of a motion, and her pen filled in between the lines, her emotions flowing like an open faucet as she expressed her feelings through her poetry. Looking down, Ginny was surprised to see the entire page filled already, without recalling whatever she wrote. Once again, the diary was pushed shut and Ginny grabbed her broom and opened the windows to take flight in the skies where she might collect her thoughts in the clouds.

Nymphadora Tonks stopped. She peeked inside Ginny's room and felt a breeze, her eyes drifted to the open window and then to the diary that was thrown onto the floor. Walking over and picking up the book, Tonks flipped to the last entry.

**That warm summers night is forever etched into my brain…like a scalding hot poker to my skin, your lips connected with hers and as they pulled back, it tore us apart at the seams. **

**The pattern I took so much care in forming, the one I put my heart into was ripped apart in one mistake which can never be undone. **

**Your hands are stained where you touched her, I am afraid they will rub off onto me…your touch, so soft, so reassuring, and yet so bittersweet. **

**The same touch once given to her is now mine, but I cannot help but question if it is truly mine. **

**My trust in you was shattered in that moment; YOUR moment of weakness was MY moment of despair! **

**And you did not even tell me. **

**The soft whisperings of others came crashing down on me in screams of rain as the tears kept falling. **

**Only then did you admit your sins, and as the collection of stories collided I found it was I who was hurt the most. **

**Our innocent love abandoned its innocence that night. **

**That warm summers night.**

Tonks softly closed Ginny's diary, letting the words of a broken heart seep into her. Her mind connected the pieces, Harry had been distracted during their prep meeting, Ginny hadn't come to dinner and had now left to fly...Tonks tucked the diary back into it's home and left the room with her eyes closed and a delicate smile playing on her face, the ink from Ginny's entry bled into her skin as she left the room exactly as it had been.

The empty room filled with emotions as a strong gust of wind flew through the open window, flipping the pages of Ginny's heart around and spilling its secrets to the world…

**The day of the Hogwarts Battle** (for lack of a better setting intro)

The entire house was bustling with movement as the preparations for the upcoming battle prolonged. With shaky smiles exchanged, the wizards and witches descended from the house into the yard one by one. Ginny was back. Harry did not want to go into this battle with guilt riding on his shoulders, but he felt that the circumstances placed before him prevented his talk with Ginny.

"Wands ready?" Lupin called out into the group. Their eyes connected.

"Broom formations prepared?" He looked away first.

The pounding noises and thunders reached new heights as they took off to fight the battle they had always known was coming, unknowing that someone else knew even more than they did about their own fate…

The battle had been raging for a minute, maybe an hour, maybe forever, no one knew. It was life or death and the latter became more and more appealing by the minute. But then again, it may have only been a minute long, no one knew. Spells flew everywhere, covering the air in a thick fog of disaster. Weaving in and out of the flashing lights, around the lives, and over the heartbreak, Harry began his journey.

He couldn't see her anywhere, but then again she had a talent for hiding in a crowd, he ducked, moved right, then left, and avoided everything but his own thoughts. At this moment, he couldn't even decipher which 'she' he was looking for…Ginny…or- "CRUCIO!" He dodged the curse as she came into view…

Ginny heard the cry of pain before she saw what had happened. Tonks was gone. She ran to try to help, but was counter-productive in the end.

"Avada kedavra!"

"Sectumsempra!"

The green light blinded her as she shielded her eyes from it. Relieved that it had not hit her, she looked around. Her attempt to help had nearly cost her a life. What she had not yet realized was that it had. She heard the cry of pain before she saw what had happened.

"HERMIONE!" Ron fell into a sprint towards his fallen beloved. Hermione had jumped in front of Ginny to save her…but when everyone turned to help her, they found that all that was left of her was a small pile of crimson blood matting down the grass.

"She must have a spell over her! Someone put an invisibility spell over her! We have to find her!" Ron determined. So they began to search with no avail…

* * *

She shivered; her fire was burning her core to the point of coldness. She shook, she burned, and she froze. Funny, she had always expected hell to be a little more social than this. Then again, she did not feel like her mistake with Harry deserved anything less. She could not believe the torment she put Ginny though, and she was willing to accept what she deserved. After a minute, maybe an hour, maybe forever, she felt a change. Her ears picked up on a new sound, her eyes fluttered, her shoulders shifted, and she opened her new eyes. She looked up, meeting her gaze with a pair of golden eyes.

"Hello Hermione, my name is Edward Cullen."

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed! Obviously I wrote the fight scene slightly different than in the books, but it fits with my plot in the long run! Every chapter after this will be a lot longer, I promise! So…please review with your thoughts

Love,

Rachel


End file.
